40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury
40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury was the home of Frank Foster. In March 2011, Maria Connor paid a visit to Frank's house for a meal. Maria was under pressure from her boss Carla Connor to make a good impression with Frank and to keep him on-side, as his deal with Underworld would save all of their jobs. However, when Frank began to make unwanted sexual advances towards Maria - she was able to throw him off and escape. When Maria tried to expose Frank's actions, he worked hard to turn people against her by threatening to cancel his deal with Underworld and hooking up with Tracy Barlow before taking her back to his house for sex. Frank hoped that Tracy would be able to defend him by revealing that he never did anything that wasn't consensual during their night together. In June, Carla got drunk at the Rovers Return and Frank took her back to his house and allowed her to sleep on the sofa - further cementing himself as a gentleman. The next day, the pair turned up at the factory together and everyone assumed that they were now in a relationship. In July, Carla confirmed their relationship after they spent the night together at Frank's again, this time having sex. Sometime later Frank and Carla's relationship soured and he raped her. After she reported him to the police, Frank was released and allowed to return home. Frank was advised to keep his distance from Carla and therefore hired his mother Anne Foster to look after Underworld in his absence. Anne frequently returned to Frank's house to inform him about the ins-and-outs of the factory. In October, Carla and Maria turned up at Frank's house to confront him - however, he accused them of harassment and ordered them both to leave. In January 2012, Frank threw a lavish party for his business associates - only for Carla to later crash the party and berate them, causing them to leave. Following the party, Frank and Sally Webster were left alone and both made a move to kiss each other. However, Sally eventually pulled away and the pair were left embarrassed. The next day, Frank apologised to Sally for his attempt to kiss her - but she informed him that she only pulled away in shock. Later, Frank and Sally entertained client Mike Leydon at the house and were able to convince him that Frank was a victim of Carla's lies. When Mike had left, Frank and Sally kissed passionately and she spent the night at his house. In March 2012, Frank and Carla were then embroiled in a court case - where he was eventually found not guilty after exposing Carla's affair with Peter Barlow. With the court case over, and no longer needing the support of his mother and Sally, Frank revealed his affair with Jenny Sumner. Anne was disgusted by his betrayal of Sally and turned up at Underworld to confront him, however while there she overheard him admit his rape to Carla. After Carla left, Anne angrily blamed Frank for his father Sam Foster's death and hit him with a bottle - killing him. Anne moved into her son's house following his death, and was left in a fragile state. Sally then began to look after Anne, paying her visits in order to check that she was doing well, but on the day of Frank's funeral was left stunned when Anne confessed her murderous secret. As Sally attempted to flee she tripped and hit her head on the banister, when Carla and Sally ex-partner Kevin Webster arrived they were left horrified by the scene. Anne threatened Carla with a knife but was eventually persuaded to put it down and hand herself into the police. List of appearances 2011 *Thu 3rd Mar - Living room, Dining area, Kitchen, Hallway, Bathroom and Exterior *Fri 24th Jun (2) - Living room *Mon 27th Jun (1) - Living room *Thu 14th Jul - Living room and Exterior *Fri 15th Jul (1) - Kitchen *Mon 10th Oct (2) - Kitchen *Thu 13th Oct - Kitchen *Fri 14th Oct (1) - Living room *Fri 14th Oct (2) - Living room, Hallway and Exterior 2012 *Mon 2nd Jan (1) - Kitchen and Road outside *Mon 2nd Jan (2) - Hallway, Kitchen and Living room *Thu 5th Jan - Living room and Kitchen *Fri 6th Jan (2) - Living room, Kitchen, Hallway, and Exterior *Mon 9th Jan (2) - Living room and Kitchen *Thu 12th Jan - Living room, Kitchen and Garden *Fri 13th Jan (1) - Living room and Kitchen *Mon 16th Jan (1) - Living room and Kitchen *Thu 26th Jan - Kitchen *Thu 1st Mar - Kitchen and Hallway *Fri 2nd Mar (1) - Living room *Fri 2nd Mar (2) - Living room, Hallway and Exterior *Fri 16th Mar (1) - Hallway, Kitchen and Exterior *Mon 19th Mar (1) - Hallway, Stairs, Landing, Bedroom and Exterior *Mon 19th Mar (2) - Landing, Bedroom, Stairs, Hallway, Kitchen and Exterior Category:Buildings outside Weatherfield